


You're mine

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: Eventual knotting, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, PWP, Porn with Feelings, barrons is actually happy, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fever fanfic that begins about a year after the end of shadowfever. Mac is getting closer and closer to Barron's men and ends up fighting alongside them. Lots of dying, but not for long. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry if it's rubbish!!!

“Barrons! You here!?” I called quite loudly into the shard I’d seen movement through earlier. One of the many underneath the bookstore to escape through, that he used more often than I imagined to escape me when I was upset with him only to return in a day like nothing had happened.

Since I’d found the few he favored to slip through, I decided the next he slipped away instead of facing me, I would follow. So I slipped thorugh the shard, spat out on the other side as always only to find myself face to face with the beast snarling and growling at me. It wasn’t odd for me to see Jericho in his half form facing off against unsellie with me, or just to assert dominance over his…… Friends and pack as ic all them. Then again sometimes he let him out to play in bed, resulting in days of rough fucking, but only had I seen him truly turned a hand full of occasions and he usually died shortly after before changing back.

“Jerricho?” I asked, not scared, but nervous of his obvious look at me aying I was a stupid woman for following him.

Do you want me to leave? I asked with my eyes, sort of sad he refused to let me in further than skin deep at these times.

Mine. His eyes claimed, stalking around me in circles and snarling under his breath around the thick sharp teeth. I didn’t imagine what seeing him lose his tightly held control would mean for me, but I didn’t move. He couldn’t kill me, and he’d made that clear when I’d asked. That even if I royally fucked up he would always be there behind the beast to remind him I was their woman.

“You left me.” I told him letting the betrayal into my voice. I know I can be a handful especially when I was upset but him simply leaving hurt me.

Weak human, not let me show you. I read in his eyes, the announcement that he had done it to protect me from him was enough that I relaxed and nodded.

He must have taken it as a sign he could show me, rather than understanding because suddenly he was on me and clawing at my clothes. His manhood was thicker and harder than I’d ever seen it, too big. He wouldn’t fit without ripping me, and I knew it. Barrons would always let himself grow enough that he wouldn’t hurt me past what I could handle, but the beast was in control now and he took no concessions as a long tongue licked through my juices. A pinch of the man slipped through enough to push a few words in his eyes to me.

I’m sorry. Jericho barrons never apologizes for his needs. Never asks permission, and yet has never forced himself on me. I always wanted it from him, and he knew that. Right now, his beast wanted me and was going to make me even if it meant ripping me in two to show me who I belonged to.

Yet I’d learned a trick, one that Jericho had no idea I knew, and it was so simple I doubted he thought it would work. I looked him in the eyes until his met mine and spoke just a few words that made the man crazed over the beast.

“I love you Jericho barrons.” I told him, but it wasn’t the beast sitting over me a few moments later, after a brief struggle suddenly Jericho was the one naked above me panting in exertion from taking back over.

“Don’t ever follow me again, Mac.” He snapped, slamming a fist into the ground beside me as I noticed the deep color of his skin and the way his arms were still too thick with muscle, unnaturally so. He wasn’t back all the way. The beast still wanted something.

“I got worried. You’re mine like I’m yours. If I disappear for an hour you go Ape shit! You leave for days. Every time I think you’re done with me! Every time I think you won’t come back.” I admitted, instead of letting him explain the misplaced worry, I slammed our bodies together. Kissing him and pulling at his neck until he got the message I wanted to fuck right here.

He was powerful, but I was too. Strength training and fighting daily on the streets meant my body knew how to battle. The nonstop hard sex might have had something to do with it as well. SO when he tried to pin me under him, I slammed up so I was on top and before he could flip us back over I gripped his member. Him rendered struck by lust and pleasure, I engulfed him with my mouth. Sucking and licking along his length while I fought to free myself of my ripped pants and underwear.

A thick hand gripped my hair, trying to dislodge me from him, but instead I swallowed him entirely and moaned around him, making the hand gripping my hair loosen in surprise before gripping tighter and forcing me to continue now.

When I was naked below the waist I raised up and slammed him inside of me with a choked groan of the slight pain of his more than man size at the moment. Though nothing compared if the beast had fucked me without preparation so I let it go and slid p and down a few times before slamming him in over and over as hard as my body allowed. His hips pistoned into me as well, but he was too close to actually try to flip us over and regain his control.

Somewhere deep inside him, he knew my own monster needed her fill like his did. She needed to know that no other woman would satisfy our beast of a man, and that he belonged to us. With some part of him to understand that feral need in me as well as him, he let me fuck myself on his long thick member. Chasing an orgasm that was more than enough to knock me off my feet, his hand suddenly reached between us and fingered my clit hard. Forcing me over the edge and distracted enough he flipped us over and drilled into me.

I came another two times before he shuddered and deeply groaned as he came in me. Only when he was done did he pull out and kiss me hard over my trembling lips. When we finally returned to the basement stronghold, it was hours later. We fought more than fucked there, and soon enough I was filled more than I’d ever been as he grew slightly over and over until the beast was fucking into me instead. So I was sore, in pain, and satisfied. I would live through the pain of that big of a stretch.

“I will always come back to you. If it takes me a hundred years I will do it.” He suddenly spoke, reminding me of my feelings slipping out after he’d turned back.

“you can track me. You have your brand on my skin, and every man on every planet will always know I belong to you. You……. Have no attachment to me beyond physical. We fight, we fuck, and I sleep……..” I tried to explain, but it was complicated (to steal his word).

He didn’t speak, didn’t move, didn’t breathe. Stood there processing my sudden worries to light I’d tried to hide from him. Something I desperately wanted to have answered as silly concerns but he looked so understanding I knew they had some ground under them.

I am yours, and you will always be mine. His eyes spoke, but I didn’t know if he would find someone better and decide to leave me to live on my own.

I don’t want promises you can’t keep. I want a statement. I managed, but I felt tears collecting in my eyes as I fought to hide them in vain. He could smell the salty liquid in my eyes.

“The Nazca lines, previously called the desert of death. 14°42'22"S 75°7'50"W within the head.” He spoke in such a defeated way I knew what it was……. The place he comes back when he dies. Something he’d made clear I’d never know. Something I could potentially use to slaughter him and his men over and over for centuries if I had the mind to……. He trusted me. He loves me.

Somehow we ended up back in bed. Slow fucking for hours and rough fucking between them. He kissed every inch of my body, and I his. He was covered in small splotches of red that I’d sucked into his skin, and I had bruises all over from his tight grip and bites on my skin.


End file.
